Runaway
by CallistoFirestone
Summary: Dawn runs away after season 5. I know that this is a bad summary but I promise that the actual story is much better.
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first attempt at Buffy fanfiction and my first attempt at fanfiction in a long time so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with with the BtVS universe.

**Prologue:**

Dawn sat in her room silently waiting for everyone to go to sleep. She could hear them all, Willow, Xander, Giles, Tara and Anya, they were all in the kitchen cleaning up, the only one of them that even noticed or cared about the fact that she hadn't come down for dinner when they told her that it was ready was Tara.

All of them, except for Anya and Tara wished that she had been the one to jump off the tower that night, blamed her, the Key, for Buffy's death. Oh, Willow, Giles and Xander thought that she didn't know, didn't see it in their eyes every time they looked at her. Dawn wasn't stupid, her caretakers never paid any attention to her, didn't care if she went to school or not. The reason for Buffy's death didn't deserve to be able to go out and live her life. Giles, the oldest one, the one who had been like a father to Buffy hadn't even noticed when she started to shoplift and pickpocket. The final straw had been when Spike left town, saying that he needed to get out of Sunnydale and maybe find a way to get his chip removed. That's when Dawn decided to get out of Sunnydale.

That was a week ago and tonight she was leaving. She knew it would be hard to survive, but she had to get out of Sunnydale before the look in the eyes of her sisters friends caused he to blame herself for Buffy's death. As she replayed her sisters final words in her head for what seemed like the thousandth time, she left her house and headed towards the Sunnydale bus terminal.

- - - - 

Dawn almost laughed as the ticket salesman soled her a one way a ticket for the next bus out of Sunnydale without even questioning her about why she was alone and buying a ticket in the middle of the night even though she was obviously a minor. Ah, the wonders of living in a town where most people were constantly wearing rose coloured glasses.

At exactly 12:11, a brunette girl by the name of Dawn Summers passed the '**' You are now leaving Sunnydale ''** sign.

_Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this part and hopefully thßßße rest of them will be much longer. So please review._


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions and Discoveries

Well, I hope you like this part and as I had hoped, it is longer than the prologue. I hope you like it and please send reviews. I don't care if you send criticism or tell me that you like the story. I just like seeing the feedback that I get.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with with the BtVS universe.

**Chapter 1: Decisions Followed By Discoveries**

Dawn, hoping to find a place to eat, was wandering around the town that the bus had dropped her off at. It was around 3:00 in the afternoon and the last time that she had had something more filling than a bag of chips was at lunch the day before. Spotting a small library across the street, the Key decided to go in and look at an atlas to see if it would help her decide where to go next.

As soon as she found an atlas, Dawn sat down and opened it to a map of the United States,

**Flashback**

_'' Dawn, Come here, I have something to tell you.''_

_'' Okay mom'' replied 10 year old d Dawn Summers before running into the living room where her mom was sitting and jumping on to the couch next to her._

_'' Dawn, you know that your father and I are getting divorced and that means that we will be moving into a new house, right ?''_

_''Of course I do mommy, you already told me.''_

_'' Well Dawnie, I've just received a reply saying that I got the job running that art gallery I told you about. What I didn't tell you is that the gallery is in a town called Sunnydale not too far from here, which means that you, Buffy and I will be moving there once I find a house.''_

_The little girl became very upset and started crying. Refusing to let her mother comfort her, Dawn waited until she stopped crying before yelling, '' You can't do that. All my friends are here, Daddy's here. I don't want to move, I like my school. Next year I get Miss. Caddy as a teacher and everyone says that she's the best teacher to have.''_

_'' Dawn, you'll see your father on weekends and during holidays. Plus, you can always talk to your friends on the phone, send them letters and they could even visit us. Sunnydale is only a few hours away. Here, let me get the atlas and I'll show you._

**End Flashback**

They'd spent the rest of the day talking about places that they wanted to visit inside and outside of the country. She no longer wondered why she never saw or heard from her old friends again, she hadn't actually existed then, she had been a ball of green energy known as the Key up until a few months ago.

It was then that Dawn decided that she wanted to get as far away as possible from the hellmouth on which her life had been ruined. Remembering some of the places Joyce and her had talked about, the 15 year old decided to go to New York, her mom had always wanted to take her there to see a Broadway show while while when she was younger, she had just wanted to how big the statue of Liberty looked in real life.

- - - - 

Dawn was returning to the station to catch her bus when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into an alley. It was a vampire. She tried her best to pull away and grab either her bottle of holy water or her stake at the same time but nothing she tried was working. Suddenly, just as the vampire was about to bite the brunette, it was as if she knew how to fight. She freed her arm and used it to throw a slightly clumsy punch at the vampires face which stunned it more then actually hurting it, but it gave Dawn enough time to grab her stake, kick the vampire and then stake it.

The 15 year old girl quickly made her way to the bus station and boarded her bus.

- - - - 

**Dream**

_A group of monks dressed it brown robes were sitting around a fire talking._

_A monk with snow white hair and who was obviously in charge began to speak, '' So it is decided, the Key shall be sent to the Slayer in a human form for protection. I suggest that we send the Key to her in the form of a sister, someone that she shall feel the need to protect even if the Slayer discovers what we have done to her memories.''_

_'' Sir, what if the Slayer fails to protect it... her from Glorificus, if that happens all our work shall mean nothing and the beast will tear this world apart by opening portals until she finds her way back to her dimension.'' said one of the younger monks,_

_'' That is true brother Andros, what do you propose we do to stop that from happening? ''_

_'' We should give the Keys human form the abilities of a Slayer.''_

_'' We do not know the the spells or even the type of magic that created the Slayer line in the first place. Nor do we have the spells with which to imitate the abilities of a Slayer.''_

_'' Sir, could we not at least improve the girls agility and increase her strength even if it does not match the Slayers abilities? Could we not find a way to give the Key the ability to fight?''_

_'' I believe that what you have suggested is possible Brother Andros. In the event of the Slayers death, the Key's strength and agility shall improve itself as much as possible and the Slayers combat knowledge shall be transferred to the girl's mind so that with very little practice the girl shall be able to fight for we, as monks know nothing of battle.''_

**End Dream**

It was then that Dawn Summers was woken up by the bus passing over a bump on the road. Remembering her dream clearly, Dawn vowed to learn everything about fighting that Buffy's death had transferred into her mind so that she would never have to depend on someone else to defend her ever again.

Author's note: Just so you know, updates will probably be once a week on Sundays or Mondays. 


End file.
